Typically, a jigsaw blade is replaceable, as the blade can wear and break. Multiple blades can be carried to provide replacements for worn or broken blades and to provide additional blades for other tasks that can require, for example, a different tooth profile and a different blade length.
Users may have to carry blades in separate containers and bring these blades along with the jigsaw. Having to carry the jigsaw blades in separate and sometimes bulky containers may not always provide the user with the jigsaw blade needed for replacement or for a different application.